


Sweat, Grunts, and Balls

by ixiepixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sports, England has a dirty mind, M/M, Mild Language, Tennis, help me idk how to work this site, idk how to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Tennis is all about sweat, grunts, and balls.





	Sweat, Grunts, and Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my writing tumblr (ixiethepixiewrites) because I finally got an AO3. o/ Hi there, I'm Ixie, and I'll be your tour guide through my own personal slice of usuk hell.

Sweat, grunts, and balls.

That's what tennis is all about. World champ, Arthur Kirkland knew this well and he loved it. The thrill of competition, the rivalries, the movement! Tennis was everything to him. So there was no way he, the greatest tennis player in the world, was going to lose to an arrogant rookie!

Arthur had been watching this man climb the ranks at an incredible rate, dominating the competition with an aggravating mix of skill and sheer dumb luck.

This man was Alfred F. Jones, American tennis superstar.

Their first meeting had been brief. Arthur shrugged the young star away like he was nothing when he'd won his first match in the beginning. Alfred wasn't worth his time, no matter how good looking he was. Surely this boy would be eliminated early on.

Only weeks later did they meet again. Alfred had stopped him after Arthur's own match. Naturally, he'd won.

“Hey there! You're really good! I'm Alfred F. Jones!” The man had said with hand outstretched. His smile was sickeningly charming and Arthur vaguely wondered why the other had decided to wink at him.

Not in the mood, but ever the gentleman, Arthur shook his hand. “Arthur Kirkland, a pleasure in sure, now if you don't mind-”

“I can't wait til I get to go against you!” Alfred cut him off, childlike grin set on his face.

Arthur merely scoffed and pushed past. “That is highly unlikely, lad.”

That was where he'd left it.

Soon enough, however, Arthur found himself face to face with Alfred on the court. It was the title match of the championship, and for the first part, Arthur fought hard against the rookie. By the end of the second round of their match, it was 1-1, Arthur in the advantage.

“Had enough, Jones?” Arthur smirked at the young man as they got water to drink and douse themselves with.

The cheeky bugger only smirked at him in return, then he winked yet again. What was with this man and that winking?? What was he insinuating-- oh.

Arthur's face was red, though he would deny it and say it was from the heat.

Jones had just taken his shirt off to wring it out. Good lord did that man have muscles. Arthur himself had plenty, but this man, no this God was a perfect specimen.

Arthur swallowed hard and willed himself to look away, focusing instead on the final round to come. His thoughts kept straying to dark places as the round began and- oh my god the grunts that man made.

If Arthur hadn't been thinking about sex before, he certainly went down the gutter now. Every grunt and groan Alfred made as they volleyed the ball across the net sounded heavenly.

Jone’s shirt was back on, but Arthur only imagined himself ripping it off him and getting to taste those delicious-

“One - Love!”

The announcer’s voice rang in his ears. Jones had scored? When?? What??

He looked around in a daze, confused. He'd let himself get distracted! Oh-ho, Jones was going to really get it now! Arthur served fiercely, startling Alfred as the ball came right at him. He managed to hit it back, much to Arthur chagrin, but this wasn't over!

Volleys went back and forth, points were scored, and the match was tied. Neither of them could win unless they got 2 points on their opponent. Arthur served again, and Jones returned, but he'd let out a sound that was more of a groan than a grunt, and Arthur faltered at the noise, thoughts going down the drain again. He scored.

Arthur cursed himself and waited for Jones to serve. He watched those arms raise up, bringing the shirt with them and just slightly revealing his abs. Almost drooling, Arthur was quick to snap out of it, but not fast enough. The ball bounced past just out of reach. He'd lost.

After relinquishing his title, Arthur went off to silently berate himself. It came as a bit of a shock when Jones had stopped him in the hall. It was even more of a surprise as he found himself being roughly pushed against the wall and fucked like an animal in heat.

Not that he'd minded, of course. In fact, he'd welcomed it with open arms. Mostly because the man fucking him was Alfred F. Jones. Arrogant, sexy, wanker that he was.

Sweat, grunts, and balls.

Tennis was his favorite sport.


End file.
